


Mantelpiece

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Gen, Jill Paton Walsh Continuations, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not as it seems in the Bunter household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantelpiece

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to rationalise the existence of Hope Fanshaw (whom I quite like) in Jill Paton Walsh's continuations, without detracting from the sheer WTF of Bunter being married. Originally posted as a commentfic on nineveh_uk's journal.

It was not a conventional marriage. Neither of them would have wished it to be so. Still, the casual observer, seeing them sitting by the fire like two points of a triangle, Hope reading and Mervyn finishing the crossword, might have been seduced by the illusion.

Only the two portraits over the mantelpiece – one of her photographs, and one of his – suggested that all was not as it seemed. On the right, Marjorie looked up laughing from a lump of clay that was just beginning to look like something. ('The best shot I ever took,' Hope would say.) On the left, Lord Peter Wimsey beamed down at them in seraphic, yet knowing, benediction. ('His lordship was always an excellent subject.')


End file.
